


Whisper to me, pretty boy.

by Delictuex



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dirty Talk, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delictuex/pseuds/Delictuex
Summary: Roger whispers some things to Deaky





	1. *whispers dirty things in your ear ;)*

The band was sat in a booth at some sort of club that Freddie had suggested them to go to. They just finished a show that went great, they were all happy and a bit tipsy. Roger and Freddie were maybe a bit more drunk but not drunk enough.

They drank for a while, Roger and Freddie practically battling each other over who could get drunk the quickest. It was humorous until Roger rested his hand on Johns knee. It didn't seem like that big of a deal but anytime Roger touched John, it sent him flying over the edge. His face got read and he paused for a moment, looking over to Roger who was more interested in the conversation he was having. 

So John calmed down a bit, it was just a friendly action. At least, that's what he told himself. But Roger slowly started to inch his hand up Johns knee, closer to his thigh. Johns breath hitched, he had to grab onto the seat to ground himself. 

"You alright?" Brian said to John, noticing that the younger looked like he was about to pass out. Deaky only nodded, taking a swig of his drink. John could see Roger smirking out of the corner of his eye. That rat bastard.  
Roger inched his hand further up Johns thigh, ever so close to his growing erection. He started to draw small circles on his thigh with his thumb, pressing a bit harder as he felt John squirming underneath his hand. 

John felt like he was going to pass out. He absolutely craved to have Rogers hands on his dick. Deaky kept trying to get Rogers hand closer by stretching his leg a bit, trying (but failing) to be discreet. But the more John stretched, the more Roger drew his hand back. Rogers hand now rested closer to his knee, John was dying. The latter's conversation with Freddie and Brian eventually died out, the two carried on their conversation without Roger. He was completely fine with that.

Roger leaned in close to John, tucking a few strands of hair behind the brunettes ear before whispering very unspeakable things to him. 

"I want to fuck you in that disgusting old bathroom over there." Roger whispered, licking the shell of Johns ear. 

John couldn't breathe. Roger was gonna be the fucking end of him and he loved it. Roger pulled his hand back up to Johns thigh, grabbing it hard and smirking. It didn't seem like Freddie and Brian could see (or even care) what the younger two were doing on the other side of the table. John bit his lip, not daring to look Roger in the eyes. 

"I want to fuck you into the tiles on the wall. I want this whole club to hear your pretty moans." Roger chuckled lowly at the end of that, effectively making John shiver. 

Oh, John wanted him bad. Roger could tell and it was killing him. He finally looked over at Roger with pleading eyes, practically begging him to take him into that horrid bathroom and fuck him senseless. Roger only ignored those eyes and continued on. 

"I want to see you on your knees, begging for my cock. I want t-" Roger was cut off by John slapping a hand over his mouth. 

"If you don't take me into that disgusting bathroom and fuck me until I can't walk right now, I'm gonna loose my fucking mind." John whispered harshly into his ear, pulling his hand away from Rogers mouth. 

Roger bit his lip and smirked at him, getting up and practically dragging John to the bathroom. Roger was right, the bathroom was disgusting and John hated it but he couldnt really care less right now. 

They went to the stall furthest away from the door. From there, Roger pinned Deaky to the wall and attacked his lips, licking into his mouth so hungrily and John only returned it. The younger tried rutting his hips against the blondes, desperate for friction, but whined as his hips where pinned to the wall, lightly clawing on Rogers arm. Roger smirked into the kiss, enjoying how he affected John. 

Roger broke the kiss but immediately went for Johns neck, nipping and sucking at it. The actions ripped moans right out of John, which the blonde liked a little too much. The blonde made sure he left obvious hickeys on the youngers neck, practically hoping they would ask what happened to him. Eventually, the blonde pulled away from his neck, enjoying his work. A disheveled John Deacon was probably one of the best sight sto see, one of the hottest too. Roger bit his lip and smiled at the younger. 

"On your knees." Roger demanded, and within a heartbeat John was on the floor, already starting to unbuckle Rogers belt. John would probably break his arm then and there for the blonde if he asked. 

Roger ran his fingers through Deakys hair as the latter pulled out his dick, licking his lips and making eye contact with the blonde before putting his lips on his dick. John didnt tear his eyes away from Rogers as he swirled his tongue around the head of the blondes cock. Roger groaned and softly pulled on Johns hair, eliciting a moan out of the brunette. Roger groaned a bit loudly at that, forcing his hips to stay in place. John went further down on Rogers cock, sucking hard as he brought his hands from Rogers hips to his thighs. 

This was too much. Why was John so good at this? John bobbed his head on Rogers dick, going a bit deeper every time until he was eventually deep throating the blonde. John stayed there at one point, staring at the blonde, the latter's cock down his throat. Roger groaned at the sight, he was the first to break eye contact. He moved his head to the side, his eyelids fluttering closed as he basked in the heat of Johns mouth. He could of busted there if he really wanted to. John smirked and started to move again until Roger pulled him off by the hair. The blonde panted heavily before pulling the younger up off the floor by the arm. Roger pushed Deaky against the wall and shoved a knee between his thighs, which Deaky gladly grinded on, drawing a whine out of himself. 

"I want to fuck you so hard that I'll have to carry you out of this bathroom." Roger whispered harshly, biting at Johns ear and sending shivers down the youngers back. 

"Please." John whispered back. Roger kissed him deeply before turning John around and pressing him against the wall, kissing his shoulder before wrapping his arms around the brunette and unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans, dropping that and his boxers to the floor. He stroked John a couple of times, biting on his shoulder. John moaned and pushed his hips back towards Rogers, he wanted to feel him. Roger put two fingers in front of Johns face. 

"Suck." He demanded, John happily took the two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them, rolling his hips against Rogers dick. After a bit, Roger took his fingers out and prodded them against his hole. John shivered and bit his lip. 

"Ready?" Roger asked. John replied with a nod. With that, Roger slowly slid his index finger into John. The brunette hissed a bit in pain and Roger stopped, allowing him to adjust to the feeling. John whinned and pushed back on his hand, craving more. Roger stuck in another finger and thrusted them in and out of the younger, drawing out whines and moans from John. 

"Roger- Roger, fuck-" John attempted to tell Roger to just fuck him already, but failed horribly. John bit his lip before trying again. 

"Please." He managed to get out. 

"Please what?" Roger said, his smile evident in his voice. He knew damn well what John wanted. 

"Please..." John bit his lip again. "Just fuck me already, please!" John practically begged. Roger obeyed and pulled his fingers out. The younger whined at the loss and pushed his hips back against Rogers. 

"God, Deaky, you're so needy." Roger lightly clawed his hands down the youngers sides, making him arch his back a bit. "Have patience." Roger whispered.

Roger slowly slid the tip of his dick inside of Deaky, the younger moaning a bit loudly and pushing his hips back, trying to be filled more. Roger slid more of his dick in, groaning at how tight Deaky was. He let the brunette adjust before giving him a slowly thrust, elicting a delicious whine out of him. 

"If you don't fuck me- nn- now, I swear I'm gonna lo-ose my mind." Deaky managed to get out. He really was impatient. Roger gifted him with a snap of his hips that pulled the most filthiest moan Roger has ever heard out of him.  
Roger let his self control slip and began thrusting into John. 

"Fuck- Harder, please!" Deaky begged and Roger obeyed, fucking the brunette harder and using his shoulder as leverage. Deaky tried to keep his hand over his mouth to stop most of his moans but his hand was quickly batted away and pinned behind his back. Deaky started crying of pleasure, which made Roger worry and immediately stop.

"Holy shit are you okay De-" Roger was cut off by John thrusting his hips back words. 

"I'm fine. Keep.. Keep fucking me it feels too good.." John murmured, and Roger continued thrusting into him, hitting the youngers prostate with each time, earning a scream out of the brunette. 

Suddenly the door opened and the two stopped their actions. It didn't seem like the two pairs of footsteps we're coming near the stalls. 

"I wonder where the fuck Roger and Deaky went." Brian said. 

Holy fucking shit. 

Roger smirked and thrusted into John. The brunette let out a choked moan and looked back to Roger with piercing eyes. John met the next thrust that Roger did, still staring at him and biting his lip to suppress a moan. That punched a groan out of Roger. He snapped his hips up against John, earning another choked moan. 

"Deaky? Roger?" Freddie asked into the bathroom. Deaky looked back at Roger again, giving him a look of "now look what you've done". 

"Yeah?" Roger answered, thrusting into John again. 

"What are you doing? Where's Deaky?" Brian replied. He heard a moan of Johns and gave a confused look to Freddie, who only shrugged in response. 

"Oh, Deakys here with me." Roger said, the smile evident in his voice as he thrusted again, rolling his hips at the end. John moaned again, a bit louder this time. Brian and Freddie shot each other a shocked look, both opening their mouths to say something but quickly interuppted by Roger. 

"He's sick! Don't worry, I'm not shagging the poor lad," Roger gave him a shallow thrust. "He had too much to drink, pulled me to the bathroom to hold his hair back." Roger could hear both of them sigh. 

"You scared the shit out of us, Jesus, Roger.." Brian said, running his hands through his hair. 

"So what if they're shagging, young love!" Freddie said, but that was quickly followed up by a gasp and a whine from John. Freddie automatically looked confused. 

"Okay are you sure you guys aren't fucking..?" Freddie asked, really unsure. 

"I wouldn't shag him! He's not my type." Roger said, so John pushed back hard against him, circling his hips and biting his lip, drawing out a low groan. 

"S-Sorry he just threw up, I don't do well on vomit." Roger said, panting a bit. The two elders shrugged and walked to the door. 

"Take care of him Roger." Brian said before leaving with Freddie. 

"They're definitely shagging in there. They couldn't of made it any more obvious." Freddie said as soon as they sat down at their booth, Brian nodding in agreement. 

"Fuck you, Taylor." John hissed at him, moaning and whining as Roger thrusted into him. 

"Already are, Deacon." Roger replied with, pressing a kiss to the youngers shoulder. Roger continued to thrust into the younger, eliciting moans and gasps out of him, all of which were music to Rogers ears. 

"Roger- Rogerrogerrogeroger- I'm gonna cum.." John said, panting and gasping, clawing at the wall. "Pull on my hair. Choke me- fuck! Do anything! pleasepleaseplease!" John begged. 

Roger put his hand on Johns throat. "Cum for me." He whispered into his ear and bit down on his shoulder. Roger was close too, he gave John a few more thrusts before the younger came with a gasp. Roger came not far behind. 

They both stood there for a moment, panting and trying to catch their breaths. Slowly, Roger pulled out and let John stand. John looked absolutely beautiful. Disheveled with beads of sweat rolling down his face. Roger smiled at him before cupping his jaw and kissing him softly. John kissed back and smiled into the kiss. He stared at Roger once they parted. 

He could fall for Deaky if he wanted to. 

The two got dressed and walked back out to their table, they didn't bother to look decent. John looking disheveled suit him well. When they got back, Freddie was shit faced. 

He gasped when he saw the two sit down. "Look Bri! The lovebirds joined us!" Freddie said, smiling and eyeing Johns neck. 

"You two really were shagging! Look at Johns neck, Roger! You did a lovely job, look how pretty they are.." Freddie said reaching out and touching the string of hickeys left on Johns neck. John blushed and looked at Roger, giving him a worried look. 

"That was some other birds, I told you I didn't shag him." Roger said. John smiled at him and intertwined their fingers. 

Maybe he would just fall for the bassist.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger fell for Deaky

Fuck. He literally fell for John. 

Roger sat on the couch, watching the bassist fiddle with his bass, trying to create some new tune. John was literally so pretty and so amazing and Roger felt like a fool. 

Did he even feel the same way? I mean they were kinda drunk and only shagged. No feelings involved, right? 

Boy, was Roger fucking wrong. He actually liked the brunette, and he was falling hard. The marks on his neck were still there. John didn't bother covering them up, its like he wanted to wear them loud and proud. 

It was a good look for him, Roger must admit. 

Maybe he should stop being a coward and tell the bassist how he feels already. Roger wanted to feel Deaky again. He wanted to hold hands, kiss, go on dates, all that sappy shit that will most definitely make him soft. Hell, he was already soft for Deaky in the first place. 

"Rog, can I talk to you for a moment?" Freddie said, interupting Rogers thoughts. The blonde nodded and followed Freddie outside. The older lit a cigarette, took a puff and handed to Roger. 

"Look, I know you gave those hickeys to Deaky." Freddie said in the middle of Roger taking a puff, which caused him to sputter and cough his lungs out. 

"How do you know that?" Roger said between coughs. Freddie smiled at him and took his cigarette back. 

"Oh come on, it was obvious. You think me and Brian are dumb? We literally heard you and Deaky shagging in the bathroom. Come on, Roger, I figured you would have at least took him home. Plus, you haven't kept a steady beat at all today! " Freddie said, shaking his head and chuckling. Roger stared at him, wide eyed. Freddie only stared back, raising his eyebrows in a way of asking "are you gonna explain yourself?". 

Roger sighed, ripping the cigarette from Freddie's hand and taking a puff of it to calm his nerves. "We were drunk, okay? I was thinking with my dick and wanted to tease him." Roger said, his face going red. Freddie cackled at him. 

"There's more to it." He said, leaning against the wall and facing Roger.

"What do you mean?" The blonde said, furrowing his eyebrows and looking over to Freddie. 

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen the looks you give Deaky? The looks he gives back? You guys eye-fuck each other all the time! Besides, drunk you would of gone off to go get a bird instead of Deaky if you didn't have feelings for him." Freddie said. 

Roger stared at him. He was absolutely fucking correct. "How do I tell him?" Roger murmured. Freddie smiled at him and dragged him back inside. 

"We're taking a break, lads! Brian, come with me, I need to show you something! 

"Freddie! No! Wait-" Freddie had already left before Roger could back out. His heart was racing and his hands started to shake. He turned over to John, who was in the process of setting down his bass. 

"Hey.." The blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck. John smiled at him. "Hey." The brunette replied. 

Roger took a deep breath before taking Johns hands in his. "John?" He said. John stared down at their hands, then back up at Roger. 

"I think I'm in love with you." Roger screwed his eyes shut. He felt pathetic. He felt dumb. He fell in love with a bloke after shagging him. Mind you, that bloke was the bassist of his band. 

"Look at me." John said. Roger slowly opened his eyes. John was smiling, wider than he has ever seen. His cheeks were painted a rosey color. God, he looked beautiful. 

"I know its stupid. Its dumb. I fell for you after we shagged and I feel so foolish. We can forget about it. We can pretend this never happened and we can-" Roger was cut off by John pressing his lips to Rogers. 

Roger instantly melted, kissing back and sliding his hand up to the back of Johns neck. The brunette smiled into the kiss, resting his hand on Rogers hip. 

They pulled back after a bit. "I'm in love with you too." John said, smiling. Roger cupped his cheek, to which the brunette leaned into. 

"Does this mean we're a thing?" Roger said, smiling back at him. The brunette closed his eyes and nodded his head, going back to kiss the blonde. 

They pulled back and made their way to the couch. Roger laid back on the sofa and John climbed on top of him, flopping down on his chest. Roger ran his fingers through Deakys hair, their legs intertwined. This felt all too natural, but it was surely delightful. 

They eventually fell asleep by the time Freddie and Brian came back. "Roger I swear if you didnt-" Freddie cut himself off once he entered the room, seeing the two wrapped up in eachother. Brian walked in and stopped, confused but not surprised. 

"So are they a thing now?" Brian whispered. 

"I hope so." Freddie whispered back, dragging Brian out of the room. 

And a thing they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! So sorry that this chapter was a bit short. Thank you for reading, though! I'll be sure to write more things unrelated to this. Leave your suggestions!


End file.
